jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/TOP TEN - Bücher
__ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Ayala-Aahsoka: Anlässlich des Star Wars Tages „May the 4th“ haben Ben und ich uns dazu entschlossen eine Liste unserer 10 Lieblingsbücher zu machen. Da ich noch nicht alle Star Wars Bücher, die es gibt, lesen konnte, fehlen wahrscheinlich einige gute. Deshalb würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr eure Lieblingsbücher in die Kommentare schreibt, damit ich weiß, welche Bücher ich noch lesen muss Datei: ;-).gif Ben Braden: Ich persönlich lese wahnsinnig gerne und habe mich riesig gefreut festzustellen, dass richtig gute Autoren die SW-Saga mit ihren Werken erweitert haben. Ein tolles Buch erkennt man meiner Meinung nach daran, dass man sich beim Lesen völlig von der echten Welt abkapseln und sich den Charakteren bei ihren Abenteuern anschließen kann. In der Jedipedia haben mir schon viele Leute erzählt, dass Star Wars sie zu ungewöhnlichen Dingen inspiriert hat und sie u.a. dazu gebracht hat, als absoluter Nichtleser ein SW-Buch in die Hand zu nehmen. Und dann noch eines und noch eines... Ich besitze momentan ca. 60 SW-Bücher und habe die Ehre, euch meine persönlichen zehn Besten gemeinsam mit Ayala vorzustellen. Platz 10: Darth Scabrous / Darth Maul – In Eisen Ayala: Das einzige Horrorbuch, das ich besitze, aber auch das beste!Datei:;-).gif Darth Scabrous lässt eine Jedi und ihre seltene Murakami-Orchidee entführen und stellt mit dieser Orchidee ein Virus her, dass jeden in einen bluthungrigen Untoten verwandelt. Damit er aber seine Seele bei der Verwandlung behalten darf, muss er das Herz der Jedi essen, noch während es schlägt… Das Buch ist eher ekelhaft als gruselig. Wenn es verfilmt werden würde, könnte ich mir den Film nicht ansehen. Abgesehen davon ist es aber sehr spannend gehalten, wenn auch mehr Wert auf Horror gelegt wurde als auf die Story. Ben: Dieses Buch habe ich mir mehr nebenbei gekauft, aber es hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Es gibt den Charakter Darth Mauls glaubhaft wieder und die Kämpfe werden sehr realistisch geschildert. Auch Komari Vosa sowie die Ankunft der Hutten bringen nochmal zusätzlichen Schwung in die Handlung und das „Jeder-gegen-Jeden-Szenario“ konnte ich mir bildlich vorstellen. Ein wenig Sorgen habe ich mir um das Vater-Sohn-Duo gemacht - ich habe mir gewünscht, dass sie ihre Begegnung mit Maul überleben - und das offene Ende am Schluss, was aus Sicht eines Literaturanalysten sicher gut gemacht war - hat mich bisschen gestört. Platz 9: Der letzte Jedi-Ritter / Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit Ayala: Man lernt zwei Jedi-Ritter kennen, die auf der Flucht vor Darth Vader sind. Am Ende bleiben ein einziger einsamer Jedi und sein aus mysteriösen Gründen machtintensivem Droidenfreund, die immer noch auf einer ewig dauernden Flucht vor Vader sind. Man erfährt wie grausam das Leben unter dem Imperator für manche war, während andere überhaupt keine Auswirkungen gespürt zu haben scheinen. Ich habe mit Jax Pavan mitgelitten, als ich es gelesen habe. Ben: Auch wenn das Buch an eine eher jüngere Zielgruppe gerichtet ist und auch die Protagonisten noch jugendlich sind, habe ich es sehr genossen. Sowohl Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi als auch Asajj Ventress, die eher Nebenauftritte haben, wurden sehr überzeugend geschildert und es gibt teilweise richtig lustige Stellen. Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie Scout versucht, ihre geringe Macht-Sensitivität durch andere Stärke zu kompensieren und wie der junge Whie Malreaux mit seinen Ängsten konfrontiert wird. Eine der letzten Szenen zwischen Ventress, Scout und Whie fand ich extrem eindringlich und faszinierend düster und auch die wahnsinnig gewordene Hausherrin trug zu dieser Stimmung bei. Platz 8: Opfer / Tarkin Ayala: Mein nächstes Lieblingsbuch aus der Wächter der Macht-Reihe. Ben verträgt sich wieder mit seiner Mutter, Boba Fett schaut dem Tod schon ins Gesicht und man lernt, dass selbst Luke nicht perfekt ist. So wie die ganze Reihe ist auch dieses Buch so geschrieben, dass man Jacen nicht böse sein kann, wegen dem, was er tut. Einziges Makel an diesem Buch ist das Ende… Manche Jedi dürfen einfach nicht sterben... Ben: Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass James Luceno mein absoluter Lieblingsautor ist. Mit Darth Plagueis hat er an Raffinesse alles übertroffen, was ich je gelesen hatte, aber darauf werde ich später noch eingehen. Während man Wilhuff Tarkin in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung einfach hassen musste, hat es Luceno tatsächlich geschafft, bei mir Bewunderung für diesen brillanten Militärstrategen hervorzurufen. Es folgen immer wieder Rückblenden zu Tarkins Jugend und der Großmoff darf in seinem gleichnamigen Roman sehr viel kombinieren. Auch wenn das Buch ziemlich rasant endet, kam bei mir nicht ganz das „Plagueis-Feeling“ auf, weswegen es dieser Roman nur auf Platz 8 geschafft hat. Lobend erwähnen muss aber die vielen EU-Referenzen (mitunter auf seine eigenen Werke), die Luceno miteingebaut hat. Platz 7: Lichtschwerter / Lords of the Sith Ayala: Das Beste an Star Wars sind immer noch die Lichtschwerter! Die Lichtschwerter der Hauptpersonen sind haargenau beschrieben und es werden alle Kampfstile erklärt. Nachdem man dieses Buch gelesen hat, ist man bereit sich sein eigenes Lichtschwert zu konstruieren… Bei mir fehlt nur noch ein Kristall. Ben: Lords of the Sith ist der neueste und zugleich auch der letzte Kanon-Roman in meinen TOP TEN. Heir to the Jedi ist zwar ein kurzweiliges Buch, man hat aber nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass die Handlung für die SW-Saga bedeutend wäre, und A New Dawn ich weiß nicht, wie ich es richtig ausdrücken kann: die Handlung macht Sinn, die Charaktere stimmen, aber irgendwie war es einfach nicht meins und ich hab mich beim Lesen schwer getan. Anders bei Lords of the Sith, das ich wirklich ziemlich schnell durchhatte. Die TCW-Anspielungen haben mir sehr gut gefallen und auch Cham Syndulla war aus der TV-Serie wiederzuerkennen. Kleiner Schwachpunkt: obwohl Cham Heras Vater ist, wird sie bloß ein-, zweimal am Rande erwähnt - ich hätte mir mehr erwartet, aber wahrscheinlich haben sie sich das für Rebels auf. Stichwort: offenes Ende. Platz 6: Das Buch der Sith / Betrogen Ayala: Es ist das Gegenstück zu meinem Platz 1 und obwohl ich eine Jedi bin, gehört dieses Buch zu meinen Lieblingsbüchern. Alle angehenden Sith sollten es auf jeden Fall lesen. Da steht alles drin, von Sith-Alchemie bis zur Manipulation von Midi-Chlorianern. Außerdem wird das Mysterium um Anakins Geburt gelöst... Ben: Ich bin seit Februar 2014 begeisterter -Spieler und bin so auch schnell auf die Begleitliteratur gekommen, von der einige Werke weiter oben in meiner Liste noch auftauchen werden. Betrogen spielt kurz vor, während und nach dem gleichnamigen Trailer und der Anfang gibt die Atmosphäre perfekt wieder. Der Beziehung zwischen Darth Malgus und seiner Geliebten bzw. Dienerin wird Tiefe verliehen und die „abschließende“ Szene zwischen den beiden hat mich ergriffen. Generell gefielen mir alle Sith-orientierten Teile des Buches sehr gut, die Gegenstücke dazu, die sich um die junge Jedi Aryn Leneer und den Schmuggler Zeerid Korr drehten, waren relativ langweilig und gewannen erst gegen Ende etwas an Spannung. In dem Buch tuen sich ziemlich viele menschliche Abgründe auf und letztlich ist das Leitmotiv von Betrogen die verdammte Liebe. Platz 5: Sieg / Das Geheimnis der Jedi Ayala: Die Wächter der Macht-Reihe hat viele gute Bücher, aber dies ist meiner Meinung nach das Beste von denen, die ich bereits gelesen habe. Zum einen, weil es interessant ist, wie aus dem Einzelgänger Boba Fett durch seine Enkelin ein Mand'alor wird, zum andern wegen dem epischen Kampf zwischen Bruder und Schwester. Ben: Nachdem ich durch TCW zu Star Wars gefunden hatte, war Jude Watsons ''Jedi-Padawan''-Reihe mein Einstieg in die SW-Literatur. Den Sammelband Das Geheimnis der Jedi/Das Vermächtnis der Jedi bekam ich dann zum Geburtstag (doppelt^^) geschenkt. Beide Bände haben mir aufgrund ihrer chronologischen Einteilung extrem gut gefallen, ich habe mich hier aber für den ersten entschieden, da mir beim Anderen die Beschreibung Dookus zu kindlich geworden war. Die Beziehung zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und Siri Tachi fand ich extrem emotional geschildert, und das Buch hat mich gleich zweimal zum Weinen gebracht. Während Platz 6 durch zu viel Erwiderung von Liebe heraussticht, geht es hier um verbotene, unzulässige Liebe - für jugendliche Romantiker ist dieses Buch genau richtig, Erwachsene werden damit aber wahrscheinlich nicht viel anfangen können. Platz 4: Der Geist von Tatooine / Vernichtung Ayala: Leia, die immer noch sauer auf ihren Vater ist, er hat sie schließlich gefoltert, fliegt mit Han nach Tatooine. Dort wird sie mit Anakins Kindheit als Sklave und seinem noch lebenden Freund konfrontiert und findet das Holotagebuch von Anakins Mutter, welches diese für Anakin gemacht hatte, nachdem er fort war. So hilft ihre Großmutter Leia damit, ihrem Vater zu verzeihen. Die Gefühle von Shmi sind rührend erzählt und ich finde es gut, dass Leia auch die andere Seite, die traurige und einsame Seite, ihres Vaters kennen lernt. Ben: An Vernichtung gefällt mir besonders, dass endlich mal was Großes passiert. Drei Charaktere, die ziemlich gelungene Ähnlichkeiten mit einigen SWTOR-Klassen aufweisen, planen eine verdeckte Operation ins Herzen des Imperium, um ihm einen entscheidenden Schlag zu versetzen. Und obwohl ich normalerweise die Alte Republik bemitleide, fand ich das Buch super. Mit der neuen SWTOR-Erweiterung kann man den im Roman eine wichtige Rolle spielenden Planeten Ziost endlich (begrenzt) erkunden, aber leider sind die Anspielungen darauf eher minimal. Bis jetzt ist Vernichtung der letzte Band der vierteilige Roman-Reihe und ich hoffe sehr auf eine ebenso gelungene Fortsetzung, auch wenn Drew Karpyshyn seinen Abschied von SWTOR erklärt hat. Platz 3: Millennium Falke / The Old Republic Encyclopedia Ayala: Man erfährt endlich die Geschichte dieses sehr alten Raumschiffes. Abgesehen davon liebe ich Allana und die gesamte Solo-Familie. Das Buch beginnt im Jahr 60 VSY und endet 43 NSY und in dieser Zeitspanne musste der arme Falke eine Menge durchmachen. Es erklärt aber auch, warum er so aussieht, wie er eben aussieht: Wie ein Schrotthaufen. Ben: Die Inhaltsangabe sagt im Prinzip alles aus: die SWTORE ist ein fetter, teurer Wälzer, der sich aber absolut lohnt. Es wird alles umrissen, was zur Veröffentlichung des MMORPGs in 2011 schon im Spiel war - und anhand der Seitenaufteilung erkennt man rückblickend, was die Entwickler zu dem Zeitpunkt schon an Erweiterungen geplant hatten. Ich würde mir wirklich eine aktualisierte Auflage wünschen, denn diese Enzyklopädie ergänzt, was mir als Artikelschreiber im Spiel immer gefehlt hat: Überblick und Hintergrundgeschichte. Platz 2: Einsame Entscheidungen / The Essential Atlas Ayala: Dieses Buch gehört zu den Büchern mit den meisten Seiten, gelesen habe ich es trotzdem relativ schnell, weil ich einfach nicht aufhören konnte zu lesen. Mara Jade trifft auf den jungen Rebellen Luke Skywalker. Mehr muss man eigentlich gar nicht sagen… Ich tu es trotzdem: Die Story vom Aufeinandertreffen Maras und Lukes und der Hand der Gerechtigkeit ist sehr gut geschrieben und lässt uns in das Innere ehemaliger Sturmtruppler blicken. Ben: Der Atlas ist ein absolutes must-have für alle wirklichen SW-Fans! Ich weiß noch, wie ich während unseres Urlaubs in den USA die Regale in den Bücherläden nach ihm abgesucht habe und schließlich fündig geworden bin. Es ist eine Schande, dass er nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt worden ist. Auch die Online-Erweiterungen, von denen viele nichts wissen (Links in dem in der Überschrift verlinken Artikel), sind lesenswert! Auch hier würde ich mir eine aktualisierte Auflage wünschen und meine tiefste Hochachtung geht an das Autoren-/Illustratorenteam, das dieses „Meisterwerk“ mühevoll zusammengestellt hat! Platz 1: Das Buch der Jedi / Darth Plagueis Ayala: Jeder, der ein guter Jedi werden will, muss dieses Buch gelesen haben. Es beinhaltet alles, was man über die Jedi und den Ablauf im Jedi-Tempel schon immer wissen wollte. Man kann die komplette Geschichte der Jedi nachlesen und ein paar Kommentare von bekannten Jedi. Besonders weil es zum Star Wars Universum gehört, mag ich es. Diese Buch ist wahrscheinlich auch eines der Bücher, die ich am öftesten gelesen habe. Ben: Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist Darth Plagueis mein unumstrittenes Lieblingsbuch. Ich habe es vor zwei Jahren in Florida gekauft und zum ersten Mal im gut klimatisierten Hotelzimmer auf dem Bett angefangen zu lesen. Der Einstieg war furchtbar - ich habe vierzehn Monate in den USA gelebt, aber auch für mich waren das viel zu viele Fremdwörter und Details - und ich hab das Buch schon nach wenigen Seiten aus der Hand gelegt. Bis mir paar Tage später auf einer Autofahrt so langweilig war, dass ich dem Ding einen zweiten Versuch gegeben habe. Und es lief bei mir. Die ersten Kapitel waren noch mühselig, aber noch hundert Seiten war ich dermaßen von der Story gefesselt. Plagueis' Intrigen waren so genial und als die Handlung gegen Ende des Buches dann auch noch mit der von Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung verwoben wurde... FANTASTISCH! Ich weiß, dass viele Leute dieses Buch wegen seiner detaillierten Schilderung hassen, aber ich liebe es! Fazit: Unsere Lieblingsbücher sind also ein umfassendes Sachbuch zur berühmtesten Personengruppe im SWU und ein Roman mit extrem vielen SWU-Referenzen - ich glaube man merkt auch an unseren Vorlieben, dass wir Jedipedia-Autoren sind Datei:Lightning.gif Wir hoffen, dass uns unsere gemeinsame Rangliste gefallen hat und freuen uns darauf, euch in den Kommentaren und sozialen Netzwerken Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Es sei auch gesagt, dass es sich auf jeden Fall lohnt, in der nächsten Zeit unseren Facebook-Acount zu überprüfen - vielleicht springt dabei für euch ja etwas zum Thema „Lieblingsbücher“ heraus Datei:;-).gif In diesem Sinne: May the Fourth be with you! Kategorie:TOP TEN